Minutes
by Fallenepiphany
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon. Chase X Cameron. Not much else to say :


**House : One Shot**

**A/N : **_Warning, this is a mature fic. Contains material of a sexual nature.  
ChaseXCameron_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christmas Eve was probably _the_ worst shift to work all year. Not that Dr Robert Chase had mush else to do, but still. It was the princepal of the matter!  
Both he and Allison Cameron had drawn the short straws. Foreman and House got the night off.  
The hospital was pretty quiet for Christmas Eve.

Obviously there was the expected, drunkards the needed stomach pumps, homeless people suffering from the cold in the ER. But nothing out of the ordinary for Cameron and Chase.  
Neither of them wanted to be there.  
But who would?

Dr Cuddy - who Chase suspected never left the hospital - was also working. As he made his rounds she caught up with him.  
"Robert, Allison is taking her break now, since everything is quiet you can take yours too if you'd like."  
"Sure thanks." Chase smiled, placing his stack of charts at the nurses station and heading towards the staff dorms. He had no intention of spending an hour and a half trying to force awkward small talk with Cameron.

_No thank you. I'll take a nap._ he thought as he strode towards the dorm, running a hand through his blond hair.  
A nurse hurried past, pausing just long enough to smile flirtatiously. Chase threw her an honest smile, but kept going.  
He really hated working Christmas eve.

Shoving open the door, Chase stepping into the darkened room. Flexing his neck he shut it behind him with a small, sharp, snap.  
He shrugged out of his white lab coat, and hung it on the back of the door. In the darkness of the small room he was just about able to make out the two sets of narrow bunk-beds.  
Chase sighed and threw himself onto one of the bottom bunks.

It only took 3 minutes of lying in the darkness to think about her. Her soft skin. The way her hair smelled.  
The way she called his name just before she...  
_Enough!_

Shaking his head, Chase tried to push the thoughts from his head. _Not tonight...god not tonight..._ he sighed loudly. He would go to sleep. Wake up. Finish work. Go home. Go to sleep.  
He closed his eyes, and settled into the uncomfortable bed.

******** He didn't hear her come in. Dr Allison Cameron slipped into the staff dorm silently. She had followed Chase down the hall. Trying to convince herself she wasn't following him.  
She stood at the door for fifteen minutes before building up enough courage to slip in.

She couldn't tell whether he was asleep or not. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure he could hear it.  
It took her seven more minutes to build up enough courage to speak.

******* "Chase?"  
His eyes shot open and he jumped in surprise. _Allison?! Oh god..._ he cleared his throat.  
"Yeah?" he propped himself up on his elbows, squinting in the darkness. She was a dark silhouette against the door. "You ok?" Chase asked quietly, anxiously.

"Yeah, I guess. Erm..I just...I...." she trialed off. Chase pictured her blushing in the dark. It made him smile.

The silence was deafening. When Chase couldn't take it anymore he made to speak, but as he opened his mouth Cameron moved forward. Three long strides and she was swinging her leg over his, straddling him.  
"A-Allison?" Chase's voice broke like that of a teenager. Her hands found his chest and shoved him back down onto the bed. His chest rose and fell rapidly. She bent down, shoving her lips against his. Chase was frozen against her.

It didn't take long though. Within seconds he was kissing her back. His hands shot up into her sweet smelling hair. Caressing her face and entwining themselves in the hazel mess of her hair.  
As Cameron moved to his neck, Chase groaned, deep and throaty. His hand moving from her silky hair to her shirt. Brushing her breasts and sides with his finger tips. He smiled into the darkness as she shuddered beneath his touch. Her wandering hands found the was to his shirt. Loosening his tie, she began opening his buttons as she took his earlobe in between her teeth.  
"Oh my god..." Chase groaned, returning the favour by tearing open her buttons. His fingers toying with the newly exposed skin beneath her bra. The skin was like satin, smooth beneath his fingers.

Cameron helped him pull his shirt off, before shedding her own. She ducked down again, kissing his adams apple, and moving down the beautifully tanned plains his chest. Chase's hands gripped her hips tightly. He groaned again as she licked the area below his belly button. One hand attempted to undo his belt, while the other, brushed the growing bulge in his pants. Chase whined like a little puppy.

"Allison..." his voice was hoarse. Now it was her turn to grin. But it was short lived. In a spilt second Chase flipped them over, leaning over her, he attacked her mouth with his. His hands rushed now, he was sick of her teasing. One hand slipped behind her and deftly unhooked her bra, she slipped it off and Chase tossed it, in a sling shot manner across the room.  
Now he slipped down, brushing his lips against the velvet skin of her breast.  
A free hand pushed down her pants from her hips. He helped as she wiggled out of her pants.

Chase followed her lead and began kissing down her chest, his hands held her hips while his lips brushed her hip bones.  
"Chase!"  
He glanced up. Her voice was breathless, needy. Her hands grasped his hair, and all but dragged him back up to level with her. There lips met with a fiery passion that made both of them groan in lust.  
It didn't take long for Cameron to rid Chase of his pants and shorts. Now all that separated them was the thin line of Cameron's cotton panties.

Chase's sudden bluntness made her laugh, "Them. Off. _Now_." he grunted. Cameron - being the people pleaser she was - complied and slid her lean legs from the confines of her underpants.  
Reaching up, she whispered in his ear "You want it?"  
Chase merely grunted in agreement.  
"Well then. _Take it_." Cameron demanded, wrapping her legs around Chase's waist firmly.

Chase groaned loudly, and in one deep movement, buried himself inside Cameron. They both cried out in mindless lust. They saw each other through a hazy mist. Chase's lips found hers in pure need, as they began to move together. Cameron grasped harder with her legs, pulling Chase even deeper within her.

Chase began to thrust in earnest now, lust turning to desperation. Their cries and moans became more pronounced and breathy. Cameron clung to him, her nails digging into his back as her soft cries filled the room.

"Chase...oh god, Chase!" she moaned into his shoulder as she neared her climax. As Chase drove on desperately, Cameron's soft moans encouraged him.

Almost.

Nearly.

There!

The stars exploded, colours burst before them. Shrieks and cries filled the room.  
It was perfect.  
It couldn't have been better if they had planned it.

As they came down from their high, the smell of sex and sweat was beautiful. Cameron kissed Chase's shoulder affectionately and glanced at the digital clock on the wall.

**12:00 a.m**

She smiled softly.  
"Merry Christmas Robert."  
"Merry Christmas Allison." he replied through pants. He held her close. Wishing this night would never end.

Netiher of them would ever admit that the were both hoping to draw the short straws for next year.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Short I know...:/ Review s'il vous plait...X_X**


End file.
